The Tigers Destiny
by Darling27
Summary: After Shakira a young royal snow tiger finds out all tigers have stripes except her she runs away from home join her on her adventure as she goes through hardships, makes friends, makes enemies, and discovers her true purpose on the road to becoming a complete woman.
1. Chapter 1 begginings

Chapter 1 Beginnings

Introduction I'm going to make this quick as you want to read the story not my explanation this is a story coming from the heart and my childhood. As a very young child I would play with my big sister and I'm not ashamed to admit it. But as she grew older we spent less time with her so I moved on to my little sister these games were filled with adventure, daring, and comedic ripoffs of t.v. shows and at the time as well as nonsensical crossovers that just worked so without further ado I give you my first ever fan fiction one of many I suppose based (loosely) off of games I used to play with my sister enjoy.

In a place between india and china on a mountaintop there lived a community. This community is most likely not at all like the one you live in true It has shops restaurants and homes it had no people.

This is not true strictly speaking unless of course you do not consider snow tigers a people. they lived worked and played under an order of strict monarchy now the king and queen may have been strict in their rule they but were kind to the people especially to their only daughter Shakira Pulchritudo and this is where I leave.

Main Character P.O.V. (deal with it)

Shakira felt the sun on her face she really shouldn't have slept in the cave mouth, but she was just too excited. Today was the first day in the young tigresses life, where she would get to go into the town and see the people she would one day rule. Because of course she thought with a smile the people would love her they loved her mother after all and her dear mother was always telling her how much Shakira was like her . And so she settled in to wait for her mother to come "awaken her".

Shakira's mom P.O.V. (just really quick)

Queen Anise Pulchritudo had awoken just moments ago when she realized it was time to get out of bed "honey you don't have to do this today" said her husband king kaung zi Pulchritudo "we can't avoid it forever sweetie and besides it doesn't matter" said queen Anise "if you say so" said king zi so queen anise headed to her dear daughters room to awaken her and show her the people she would one day give to her.

End of chapter one. [please feel free to tell me what you think]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Breakfast

Queen Anise was walking in the hallway of rock castle admiring the many things Shakira had done her first paw print on the wall, a sketching of her first kill, the bones of her first kill all distant and quite fond memories. She is so young yet it seems she has grown since then so much in fact that it was time for her to see the village for the first time but first it was time to take her up to the castle for breakfast.

Shakira was waiting at the mouth of the cave on the castle grounds her parents had told her it was tradition for young cubs to sleep in the cave to prove they were strong enough to survive but she never quite understood why. "I hope mum gets here soon i'm getting to anxious I finally get to go to the town" she said to no one in particular she just needed the opportunity to talk.

Finally her mother arrived at the cave "Shakira darling I am pleased to announce that not only will you go see the town but your father and I spoke last night and we both agree you are mature enough to live in the castle with us full time now come with me for breakfast" said queen Anise with eyes only for her child.

"really mum? I get to live in the castle I can't believe it will i get my own room i've only ever seen the one room i the castle do we sleep together do we_?"

she was silenced by a paw held up "all questions will be answered after breakfast" the queen said her hand was firm but her face was kind.

They walked up to the castle and went into the eating room for the meal she was treated by a wizened white leopard who showed her to her fathers side and the stone table like her mother and father the white leopard was cloaked in some white robe she always wondered why but never bothered to ask she thought as long as all these changes had been happening.

"dad mum why does everyone in the castle including you and with the exception of me wear these robes? I just don't understand. Is it a tradition?" parroted Shakira excitedly "thats one way to put it" grumbled a nearby tiger guarding the doorway to the meal room "Shakira I think it's quite rude you had not asked what the name of the kind sir who helped you to your place at the table" said Shakira's father quite crossly.

Anise sensed an argument and decided to intervene "his name is Brutus and we will tell you about robes when we get to the town now it's alright dear she can be curious if she wants to and Shakira fathers right don't forget your manners" she said Shakira quietly thanked Brutus. After that near fight was dispelled they ate quietly and Shakira slunk away from the table while everyone was finishing. When she stopped outside the castle on the edge of the grounds for she noticed a strange noise coming from a shadow "who's there?" she called out demandingly.

"why should I tell you?" a meek but indignant voice answered back "what gives you the right to know, my business is my own" Shakira was quite fazed at having been spoken to like this but perhaps she shouldn't have bossed "I am princess Shakira and I was worried you wanted to cause trouble in the castle you are awfully close" she said less ordering this time.

the voice softened answering more eagerly this time "i'm very sorry princess my name is Shere Kahn I didn't mean to speak to you like that, I have heard so much about you like how you are going to the village where i live this evening I will be anxiously awaiting your arrival I hope I will be able to get a glimpse of you" Shakira was so confused why didn't the boy come out of the shadow what did he mean catch a glimpse of her Shere Kahn spoke suddenly "I must go I am not wearing my cloak with luck I will see you again once again i'm very sorry goodbye" and with that he left.

Shakira all the while was wondering who was this mysterious boy? why didn't he want her to see him without his robe on? these things perhaps would be answered shortly for her mother was calling her back to the castle. When she got back queen Anise proudly proclaimed "now my child my only child it is your time you your father and i will go to the town you will see the people for the first time"

what will She learn? would she see the mysterious boy there? and what kind of responsibilities will she have now that she is going to live in the castle and train to become the new queen? she would find out now.

To be continued

(this next chapter is going to be something special be prepared for the feels)


	3. Chapter 3 the Town

chapter 3 The Town

Shakira was walking alongside her mother, this was it she was going to see the people that her mother had told her about for three years, and perhaps the mysterious boy Shere kahn, she would learn the secret of the robes, and move into the castle. "As we have told you previously." queen Anise began "you seemed to have matured slower that any of the children in the village, do not let them look down on you if you are smaller, size is no true guarantee of strength take the insects of the earth for instance." here we go again her mother always started talking about strength compared with size and the insects of the earth.

Shakira always felt a intense dislike for most insects, and she absolutely loathed ants, horrible things she thought building dirt mounds and stealing food thank goodness she hardly ever saw any near the castle grounds that is where the most snow was. Her father was walking alongside her raising his head a little higher as they were at the entrance of the village.

They walked in and the first thing Shakira noticed when they got in was there were no other tigers. They walked for a half an hour or so and saw very few villagers going about and those who did show themselves were wearing dark concealing robes. Its now or never " mum why do the people wear these robes I met a boy outside the castle and he was in a shadow when I said I was the princess he left saying I couldn't see him without his robe"she said before they could raise any objections. "You talked to a boy outside the castle!" roared Shakira's father " I am more glad than ever that I sent Brutus ahead to tell the towns people to get inside before we came" Shakira's mother stopped in her tracks a flame was lit in her eye. "You did what." Anise said slowly and with a dangerous feigning calm "she was supposed to meet the other tigers, learn the truth. that's it, I was going to have us wait until the end of the tour but…"

They conversed as Shakira watched, and listened for a while. Finally they seem to come to an agreement some unspoken promise. And then they gripped the hem of there cloaks and tore them off revealing something Shakira found to be very strange their fur seemed to be singed in some places in a weird pattern, also unlike her pelt which was tan both of theirs was nearly as white as the snow.

"But I don't understand why did you wear the cloaks this whole time, it makes no sense." Shakira said in a confused upset tone her mother responded perhaps a little impatiently "I promise we will explain everything." Her mother then signaled for the people to come out of their caves and they too stripped off their robes. It was all immediately followed by sighs of relief and comments such as "it's nice to feel the snow on your tail" and "gee it was sure hot under all that fabric".

king zi stepped up and began "you were born with a rare condition a sort of pigment defect I suppose, basically my child you have no stripes all tigers have stripes, We thought you might be slower than the other children, so we put you through the cave tradition which is usually only for male children, but you were able to do it quite successfully." After he was finished several of the villagers started frowning, they stared at Shakira who desperately wished they would look at something else. Then the queen noticed two villagers were glaring with intense loathing.

After some silence (quite awkward as a matter of fact) one of the two spoke "she cant be queen, ever she has no stripes, every queen that has been for one hundred years has had stripes also she is puny we cannot have a little speck of a stripe-less runt running the kingdom." Anise was livid her precious daughter being talked down to by a filthy peasant she wasn't having that.

"who are you to judge her! She is beauty, she will grow, she will be the greatest queen this kingdom has ever seen." at those words the villager snorted " are you joking, you liar she's hideous_" the townspeople began, but the king interrupted "Silence now! back to your homes immediately and not another word, come my love let us go away from this place." he said soothingly. Shakira was however not soothed she wished to cry but whilst they were still in the village she maintained stone cold expression.

They walked back to the castle with little to no talking or speech whatsoever. Shakira walked inside, and immediately started saying everything she could possibly say without having her parents interrupt. " How could you keep this from me all these years! the secrets the lies! They will never accept me as their queen! I am not beautiful like you mother! to them I will always be a monster a freak!" she paused to catch her breath, not only to hear what they would have to say but also in fear she would shout herself hoarse.

"sweetheart I thought if you knew you were not like the other tigers you would separate yourselves from everything,everyone. believe me,believe us you are beautiful and we love you very much." Said her father with concern on his face. Shakira's expression changed there were tears in her eyes "so your solution was to separate me from everyone, everything before I could do it myself." She said coldly "who are you to trust these people you don't know or your father" said queen Anise desperately.

Shakira was shaking with anger, and sadness she was upset at having spoken to her parents like that, and angry that they never told her these things, they kept them from her thinking they were to decide when she deserved to know it was up to them. Shakira apologized halfheartedly for speaking to her father like that, and ran to her new room. She shut the door quickly and collected her thoughts, she would never be queen, as soon as she was crowned the villagers would rise up against her, overthrow and kill her.

Now that she thought about it did she really want to rule the people it was something her mother had told her that Shakira wanted her whole life, that was it she didn't want to rule the kingdom, now that she realized she felt brainwashed, were many distant relatives that were next in line it wouldn't matter if she told her mother she didn't want the thrown, or she could leave hit the road run as far away as she possibly could.

She could either face her mother, and father again and defiantly tell them she didn't want the thrown, or she could leave for an undetermined amount of time, she could either return or not. her destiny her choice, it was sounding better every time she ran through it through her head. she walked outside of the room, and looked in the other room at her mother, and father with tears in her eye she silently said "goodbye mum and dad." She ran as quickly as she could to the food storage room grabbed a sackful of bread and meat and left the castle.

She was off the castle grounds it was really happening she wouldn't have to deal with any more lies, or secrets no more villagers, or bad names, she would go find out what her fate was on her own if she must. She looked back at the castle she never had the chance to live in. And with that she walked away, wondering what she would do now what was out there for her she wipes away her tears and saw, someone was in front of her she didn't know who it was at first but then she looked into his eyes,and knew it was.

"Shere Kahn what are you doing here?" Shakira said with surprise Shere Kahn spoke slowly as if trying not to upset her. "What's wrong I saw you storming away from the castle are you ok?" Shakira thought he must have saw her crying she sniffed and spoke "alright i'll tell you but you mustn't tell anyone, swear you wont tell anyone!" Shere Kahn grinned "I swear I wont tell anyone but why the secrets, oh it's not about what the villagers said is it? I don't care what they think they're a bunch of dirt brained idiots anyways." he said.

Shakira rolled her eyes he was so disrespectful, but in an almost daring sort of way."I I've run away, I don't want the kingdom and there are enough people in line to take it over when i'm gone." Shere Kahn's grin vanished almost immediately "running away but I never got the chance to meet you and your parents will be worried also how will you survive outside the kingdom?"

"I'll be fine I survived in an opened cave mouth during snow fox season, and I am truly sorry we couldn't have gotten to know each other better, but maybe in another life, goodbye Shere Kan I will miss you." Shere Kahn lowered his head "I shall miss you too Shakira, and I hope we will see each other again,goodbye." And she went onward towards the wilderness, and a glorious future, having no idea the importance of this decision she made, no idea of the new people she would meet, or the adventure she just threw herself into no idea she would indeed see this mysterious Shere Kahn again and no idea she would now meet her destiny.

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 the Pond

Chapter 4 the Pond

Shakira was walking down a trail feeling quite distraught, after all it's not every day a young tiger learns she was born with a rare pigment defect in her fur, and she never wanted the kingdom that she was always promised. But none of that mattered now she was leaving, running away but first she had one place to visit, her parents sacred lake even though, Shakira thought to herself it was less a lake, and more of a large pond.

Finally she had arrived at the pond it was as always a glorious sight of the natural world the little waterfall that flowed into it was right in between the spot where the snow and warmth separated all melting down and flowing into the pond. She knelt down beside the water she had always promised that if she were to leave the castle for more that fifteen minutes she would visit the pond before she left. And she certainly was going to be gone more than fifteen minutes.

Just as she was going to say her goodbyes, she heard a noise behind her and turned around to find a strange laser like light she gaped transfixed and petrified not by fear but curiosity, as a demon came out of the anomaly. It stood there staring for quite awhile and suddenly it spoke "hello Shakira I am daemonium I have come to deliver a message to you you may choose to accept or not." it said in barely a whisper.

Shakira stood for awhile wondering, mostly wondering whether the demon was going to attack her if she accepted, but then she realized she had very little left to lose "yeah alright mate i'll bite." she said. The demon tilted its head as if to nod in approval "in two hours you will see a creature here beside me, I shall be blunt it will be a human, and then in six years you will become a goddess, I have completed my job you have your message, goodbye." He said quickly.

Shakira stood there alone. After awhile she decided since she didn't have much to do she would stay there for a few hours, just to see if it was telling the truth, she doubted she would become a goddess, but if there really was a human it would be worth the wait. Shakira heard stories about humans but never saw them herself, so she waited, and waited and two hours went bye "well at least it didn't attack me, but why did it lie there was no point." she said seemingly to herself. She was about to get up and leave but she saw something that made her jaw drop.

There was a tiny human walking down to the water at first she was amazed, why was there a human there? Are humans that small? but then it started drinking from the pond, the sacred pond water that was not to be touched, especially not in front of her, not now "hey get away from that you little thieving git." she shouted angrily. To her surprise it just stared up at her as if it didn't notice her before that, now she was really mad. She started attempting to kill it, but every time she attempted to crush the human it seemed to instantly jump out of the way so fast she couldn't see it move with the naked eye.

That was the last straw, she grabbed a large stone near the ponds edge, and went to crush it, but it was gone. "good riddance." she said hotly sitting down to cool off awhile. At last when she felt semi calm she went to the sacred pond, and said her goodbyes, she was unsure of what to say, and wished she would have thought of her words better but it was a goodbye, at least she had some closure. She set off down the road now that she had a moment with her thoughts, she considered that if, and this was highly improbable he was telling the truth about the human perhaps that means she would become a goddess after all, no it just wasn't possible.

While she was on the trail walking down it, and getting used to the heat of the mountain below her home she heard a noise, and a voice and suddenly two animals were in front of her a snake, and a bird the bird looked at her in a mortified kind of way and spoke in a thick hindu accent "please don't harm her, she is injured." Shakira could tell this was going to be interesting.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 a game of cat and snake

Chapter 5 A game of cat and snake.

There stood Shakira in front of a wounded snake, and a bird speaking in a thick hindu accent.

"Please don't hurt her, she is injured I am trying to take her to a place to get her help." he said fearfully. Shakira was very confused what these two were doing here, and even more confused at why he thought she was going to hurt the snake "wasn't going to hurt her you can continue on your way." she said in a calm slow voice.

The bird began to relax his stance "I am very sorry for assuming you would attack, I have not see very many mountain lions just pass up a chance for easy prey, and so I thought you would kill her." he said in a relieved voice. Shakira was furious at have been called a mountain lion "excuse me for your information I am a snow tiger! just come down from the mountain and I prefer food that doesn't just wander into my path so willingly!" she said angrily.

The bird began tilting his head Shakira was sure he was noticing the lack of stripes, it seemed even birds knew that was the norm for tigers "all right well my name is Anzu and this here is Nagin." the bird said gesturing to the snake "and what would your name be?" he said kindly Shakira was taken aback at them telling her, the mysterious cat they found on the road their names but still she answered "my name is Shakira and it was a pleasant surprise to meet you.

Just then the snake Nagin rose from her place and spoke in a soft voice sounding like she was in intense pain "Anzu what if she came with us? i'm sure no one would mess with us if we were with a tiger." Anzu seemed to consider this for a moment and finally decided she was right.

"Mrs shakira if you could please accompany us, that would be greatly appreciated." he said hopefully. Shakira did not take much time considering this due to the fact she had no idea where she was going, or what she would do so she agreed to go with them and down the road they went. They traveled for a while and as they did the scenery changed from a mountainous terrain ,to a lush and full bamboo forest they must be, Shakira thought near china.

"Mrs Shakira I feel the need to let you know, Nagin acquired these wounds, not long ago when we were going in search of, umm items of a certain nature and afterward we started searching for a way to get her better so we could be on our way, and then a miracle, we heard about a wise monk who lived in a Chinese monastery, that knew of a special secret to heal any wound." Anzu said sagely. Initially Shakira though of this as complete rubbish but then she remembered the demon the strange human and decided not to comment.

"But it has been long since we rested, we have been traveling for two days with seldom stops. Are you hungry mrs Shakira? we have food if you need it." Said Anzu "oh, no thanks i've got meat and cornbread." shakira answered back very embarrassed at being offered food by these people she hardly knew, but before she could offer them some Anzu flopped over on the ground.

Shakira began panicking, thinking he was having a seizure, or allergic reaction to something in the brush, but at that moment Nagin rose off of the ground and uttered "corn." quite calmly for the situation no sooner had she said the word Anzu picked himself up from the ground, dusted himself off, and sat down to eat something from their bag.

Shakira was standing there, her jaw dropped open and one eye twitching. "what the ruddy hell was that? Did I say corn, and then you went into a trance? is this normal for you? What the_?" "yes,yes and yes but actually no." Anzu said cheerfully like he had been asked that question multiple times. "It is normal for him, but is under no circumstances normal." Nagin said with a satisfied look at Shakiras face.

Shakira was so dumbfounded that she ate in complete silence casting confused glances over at the two every now and again. They were so strange but it was normal, for them at least, but then again she was no regular one of her kind either that is why she left after all, all that she knew for sure was that she would try to be careful, using the word around Anzu from now on could be very dangerous.

After they were finished eating they started walking, and talking, once in awhile they would give Nagin water, in fear she would get too dehydrated as they were walking they came to a log suspended over a chasm. "this could be a bit of a problem." Shakira muttered nervously.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6 the log

Chapter 6 The Log

A log sat suspended over a large and, very deep chasm this was going to be a bit of a challenge, for Shakira and her new companions, they thought for a while trying to come up with an idea to get over the chasm. At first they tested its strength and, unsurprising to all of them, it wasn't strong enough to hold two of them at a time that would mean someone would need to carry Nagin, who was injured so they couldn't go across the log.

Then they thought of just letting Anzu fly across the chasm carrying Nagin, unfortunately when she was safely wrapped around him it restricted any flying but allowed him to walk just fine. Shakira thought of strengthening the log somehow but it just wasn't feasible the log was rotten, or something so they though for awhile and decided the chasm wasn't very wide it was deep but not wide.

Therefore they needed only to find something different to make a new kind of bridge. So Shakira and Anzu began gathering thick pieces of bamboo, and tying them together with vines, that they could use to form a strong bridge. When they had finished Shakira tried walking across it with Anzu once to test its strength and it seemed fine.

Shakira put Nagin on her back and started walking with Anzu by her side, and they were halfway across, as well as feeling rather confident, but then some of the vines started snapping, and all at once they were hanging in a kind of chain with Shakira holding onto the other side of the cliff, Anzu in the middle, and quite unluckily Nagin hanging on for dear life at the bottom.

"This is just great, Fantastic of course this situation would happen with me around." said Shakira irittably "Shakira Nagin cannot hold on much longer, I believe she is too weak." said Anzu Shakira wasted no time pulling herself, and Anzu up, suddenly time seemed to move slowly around them as Nagin lost her grip and began falling.

Shakira had no idea how she did what she did next but her instincts seemed to trigger reactively, she used her tail skillfully as though it had been prehensile, and she had been aware of it her entire life to grab Nagin before she was out of reach, and then time sped up again as Shakira gently lowered Nagin to the ground "y_you sssaved my life." Nagin said with tears in her eyes.

Anzu seemed to be on the verge of tears as well, he walked off behind a tree and broke into a fit of very loud sobs and returned from behind the tree sniffing. Shakira was more distracted at how grateful they were than the fact she had a tail she could use just like another limb, Anzu however was not so quick to forget "do all tigers have tails that can grab onto things? or is it just you?" he asked in an awed voice.

I don't really know, I suppose i'm not a normal tiger I was born without stripes I ran away from home and_" she paused realizing she had said too much, or at least she thought she did they didn't comment on it but they looked sympathetic Shakira was grateful for both, but she too felt tears welling up perhaps it was because she felt grateful or, maybe it was the fact she was coming to care for the two she wasn't sure.

"well we wont get Nagin help if we just stand here sobbing." Shakira said finally With that thee three set off, but this time Shakira had Nagin ride on her back. They walked for a long time not stopping, just walking When finally they saw it just two miles away the monastery and it was beautiful. "Blimey, and you said we were going to get Nagin help there." Shakira said "yes indeed the monk who lives there has a special way of healing terrible wounds. The help we seek is there." and that is exactly where they were going to go.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 The monk

Chapter 7 The monk.

Shakira stood there with her new friends and stared at the enormous monastery perched atop a small mountain, or a large hill either way they were heading there now to get Nagin the help she needed. They started up the stairs leading to the monastery when Anzu paused to stare at a small hill nearby with a large peach tree atop it Shakira couldn't blame him it was, extravagant to say the least and very annoyingly obvious whoever planted it wanted it noticed. As they continued up the steps Shakira wondered who was inside, and even if they would help Nagin at all. She started wondering sourly whether or not it was worth the journey when they were before the entrance of the exorbitant structure.

Before any of them could knock a duck opened the door and spoke boisterously "welcome to the Jade Palace enjoy your stay, and if you would please state your business you can be on your way, my apologies I didn't mean to rhyme." Jade palace, Shakira thought with a certain level of annoyance whoever lived here obviously thinks a lot of themselves "yes I am Anzu, This is Nagin, and this is Shakira." said Anzu sharply seeing the look on Shakiras face "we require to see a great warrior whom owns this monastery right away please." Immediately when Anzu had finished speaking the duck had gestured for them to follow him, and ran hastily into the next room.

As they entered the room the duck closed the door behind them, and they were met with the sight of a Tortoise with a large smile on his face. "Greetings I am Oogway, to what do I owe this pleasure?" the tortoise spoke slowly "yeah, abandoning all pretense mister oogy was it? our friend here_" Shakira gestured to Nagin "is gravely injured, she needs medical attention but my other friend here Anzu tells me you have something better." Shakira said impatiently not enjoying a single second of being with this Tortoise.

"yes, yes of course." said Oogway sadly but his face brightened a little too quickly for Shakiras liking "it is a complicated though fairly quick technique of healing called qi." At the last word Oogway stood up and waved his arms a certain very strange way and closed his eyes as he continued to move his arms and legs a golden glow surrounded Nagin and as soon as the glow stopped her wound was healed completely. Anzus beak dropped and Shakira was equally impressed but there was still one thing to take care of "alright mate what do you want." Shakira said with narrowed eyes "no payment, but I wonder how did she aquire this wound?" Anzu stiffened at the question looking nervous.

For a few minutes Anzu stood there continuing to look as though he was being interrogated at last he spoke "we were searching for the tablets of destiny." Oogways face darkened as he began his tale "ah yes, the tablets of destiny, a great and terrible power, the original ten commandments which were broken at the foot of mount Sinai when the people of god were worshipping the golden calf, a very sad story indeed and of course the "old gods" as the demons call themselves found the broken pieces of these tablets and repaired them with a terrible curse, one that can turn the lords of earth to clay. But why would you wish for such items?"

"They belonged to my father he reclaimed them from the old gods, and used there power for what he thought was right they have many useful abilities that will help us on our journey, in his will he left them to me, but when he died they had already been stolen and placed in the one place Nagin and I cannot get into we need at least three people." Anzu said Oogway was silent for several minutes with his eyes closed his smile had since vanished, after the silence he spoke slower than ever to Shakiras dismay. "I wish to accompany you on your journey it has been long since my last adventure and I wish to leave the Jade Palace to my newest student." Nagin, and Anzus faces lit up but Shakiras frown deepened as Anzu accepted Oogways offer.

"And Shakira was it? I quite enjoy that nick-name you gave me, Oogy." said Oogway once again smiling "could you excuse us for a minute Mr oogy- er Oogway?" said Shakira who pulled Anzu and Nagin aside "allright you two ave got a lot of explaining to do what journey is it you need two magic demonic tablets for exactly and why do you want this very, very, extremely annoying Turtle thing to come with us." Shakira said in an angry whisper "Ssshakira we are trying to find a place to call home, and in order to make it to where we need to go we need the tabletssss." said Nagin looking upset "Shakira we need at least three people but if we have four we are almost certain to retrieve the tablets, and he's a Tortoise." said Anzu in a very finishing-the-discussion voice.

Shakira didn't understand but that was sort of the way the world seemed to be going right now so she agreed to allow Oogway to come along. Oogway called the duck inside the room, and told him to contact his student, and tell him to run the Jade Palace while he was gone. After the duck left the room Oogway grabbed a bag and filled it with water and corn (Anzu shook at the knees) and they left the Jade Palace seemingly as quick as they came to a great journey Shakira was only just beginning to understand.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 The camp

chapter 8 The camp

Anzu, Nagin, And Oogway were standing over Shakira who had just fallen over "yeah guys I think I need a break it's getting dark, and I'm exhausted." gasped Shakira she had felt like quite a burden, ever since they started on the road she almost squashed a duck going out of the rooms of the Jade palace, she had nearly fallen into the chasm leaving the Monastery, and had come close to saying "corn" several times around Anzu yet they didn't seem to mind, sure Anzu was on edge worried she would say it at any moment but other than that they seemed to be having a good time and quite frankly Shakira agreed.

The only thing Shakira had to complain about now was the annoying tortoise known as Oogway. Every time an accident had happened to Shakira he felt as though he should share some of his "sage wisdom" with them, which grew very tiresome for Shakira to hear. "yes I believe this is a good spot to set up camp, but we don't have tents so we will have to sleep under the stars let us get a fire going." Anzu said cheerily.

After they had set up a fire they began to talk. "so what do you guys want to talk about." said Oogway calmly "ooh let's talk about our objects of affection." said Anzu childishly "you first Nagin." "Well before I decided to travel I once met a lovely Cobra named Stephan he was nearly perfect." said Nagin dreamily "well what happened?" said Oogway "he pronounced hisss name Steph-on, and he wasssss ssuper in your face about it, and it got pretty annoying, how about you Shakira?" Shakira thought on this for a minute considering whether she wanted to share, especially with that annoying turtle thing around.

"There is one guy I met. oh never mind." said Shakira sheepishly, flushing so much it showed through her tan fur "now now Shakira are you sure there wasn't anyone even someone disrespectful in a daring sort of way or anything?" Shakira was shocked at how he knew she said that. "fine Oogy-way Oogway, sorry." Shakira said "it's quite fine, I would even prefer you to call me Oogy." Oogway said smiling bigger than ever.

Shakira fought very hard not to roll her eyes as she began. "His name is Shere Kahn, and he is approximately my age well I don't really know him that much but he was, maybe, attractive. I don't really know I could have gotten to know him better but all the other tigers had hidden themselves from me my entire life." she said in little more than one breath Anzus eyes had widened at the last thing she said "why did they hide from you." he said in what sounded like an angered voice "well my brilliant father thought it was fine to hide away every other Tiger around the entire kingdom so that I wouldn't feel subconscious that_." her eyes started to water.

"That I was the only Tiger that didn't have stripes.I, I ran away from home because all the villagers were a bunch of filth covered gits that hated me because I had a pigment defect in my fur." the others looked like they didn't know what to do, but it looked as though Nagin could tell this was steering in an uncomfortable direction for her "soooo Zu how are we getting the tabletsss from that sssuspiciousss protector? last time I nearly got chopped to pieces by that accursed blade."nagin said hastily "yeah, why do you think that the tablets are yours anyways?" said Shakira as calmly as she could muster, but still very grateful for Nagins speedy change of topic."Well it's simple really." said Anzu patiently And he hold up a small round object baring an image of a Crow with its wings spread.

"What the hell is it?." Shakira said grumpily "it's rather pretty." Nagin said "it is one of the crests of the five heirs of Babylon each heir received a different item that my father owned before he died, giving the most important items to youngest and more valuable to the oldest, I was the youngest therefore I received the most important item that just happened to be the tablets, unfortunately I found out when I went with my friend Nagin here that the item in question in being guarded by a deranged rabbit, who was entrusted with the tablets to keep them safe until such time as I could receive them, but unfortunately We were not able to get close enough to show him my crest because his mind has been corrupted by greed for the tablets so he carries a dagger which he uses to ward off everyone that comes near the tablets." Breathed Anzu.

"Ssso that he can have their power to himsself." Nagin said darkly Shakira gulped, and decided to ask the one question that was gnawing at her insides. "Do you have, a plan for how you're going to get the tablets from this rabbit? last time Nagin was wounded so bad we had to take her all the way to China." Shakira said nervously "As a matter of fact I do Shakira, But for now it's late we should get some rest, tomorrow I can tell you all about it, until then we have a few more days until we reach the valley so we will have time to finalize it. Shakira couldn't find anything that could change his mind, instead she lay down to rest and eventually drifted off to sleep. soon enough everyone else followed suit the next day seeming to be filled with promise.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 The Pub

chapter 9 The Pub

Shakira, who had fallen asleep some seven hours previously was having a strange dream, she was walking along a single pathway leading straight, but the pathway led to a fork where in one direction there was a shadowy dragon, and a hideous crow, but in the other direction there was a turtle shell and she started walking in the direction of the turtle shell, and she was crying she wasn't able to see much more of the dream because she awoke to her stomach growling.

She sat up dizzily to realize she wasn't the only one awake Nagin and Anzu looked as if they were thinking along the same lines as Shakira was "hey guyssss do you want to go grab a bite?" Nagin said hopefully, and before they know it they were heading toward a small village nearby "so do you guys want to go in a breakfast place?" Anzu said "no i'm feeling more like chinese." Oogway said to no ones surprise. As they were talking about which one of the shops to go into Shakira noticed a small gastro-pub.

"How about we go in this place? The Soggy Boar." Shakira said and everyone agreed. they went inside to see it was not impressive there were dusty glowing mushrooms growing out of the ceiling that seemed to be keeping the place lit, all the glasses were filthy, and the person at the bar gave them all dirty looks when they sat down at a table. "I'll be at the bar." Shakira said with a grin "this early in the morning?" Anzu parroted Shakira ignored him and walked up to the bar. The barkeeper gave her a surly look, and spoke in a gruff voice like he just bit into a lemon "what'll you have ma'm? we got ale, we got whiskey, and a new batch of fresh devils heaven."

"A new batch of fresh what?" Shakira said dumbfounded The barkeep rolled his eyes and reached under the counter to pull out a bottle of black bubbling liquid. "this is the strongest stuff you'll find anywhere ma'm it's our most popular drink." Shakira took the bottle and went back to the table. "Allright we ordered everything, and when we're finished eating we head for the pleasant valley." Anzu said warmly Shakira took a wig of the drink to get the most pleasant refreshing taste she ever had.

After they had finished eating and payed for everything they started for the door while they were going out a loud ruckus of breaking glass and spilled bowls caused them to turn around and see six weasels, all brandishing weapons at the barkeep. "Oy what's going on over there?!" Shakira shouted one of the guys stepped forward with a sneer "this bartender owes us money, and we've come to collect, you all stay out of it or we'll tan y'alls hides."

This was enough to get Shakira to also step forward "I don't think he owes you no good nicks anything, so piss off." she said with a mocking face the guy immediately hit Shakira in the side of the head with a chain. Nagin, Anzu, and Oogway all edged forward as well "you mess with Shakira you mess with us you greedy little a_" Anzu was cut off by Nagin "jusssst step away from the bar and no one else has to get hurt." she said pleadingly. what followed next can be described as a blur in the barkeeps eyes.

Shakira grabbed one of the guys chain with her tail, and swung him into a second guy knocking him out, Nagin struck at a third guys heels until he smacked into a wall, which Anzu used to jump on the side of him, and launch of a fourth guy punching the third guy with his foot, and hitting the fourth guy over the head with a chair, Oogway touched the fifth and sixth guy on there left shoulder blade, forehead, and temple causing them both to pass out.

After all that chaos happened Shakira finally swung the first guy into the ceiling knocking him out, and causing a shower of glowing mushroom dust to fall over Shakira, Nagin, Anzu, and Oogway "whoa look at 'em they's glowing just like stars." one of the customer cried out. All four of them ran out of the bar and into the camp as fast as their legs could carry them. By the time they stopped panting the panic took hold "what if ssssomeone recognized usss Anzu?" Nagin said startled "we should do that more often." Shakira said breathlessly "this is no laughing matter shakira we went to that town on the way last time we went after the tablets and we had, well maybe not as much trouble as this time but still." Anzu said shaking.

"Umm Oogwa_ err Oogy." Shakira said trying to butter him up "how did you make them conk out like that?" Shakira parroted curiously "that was a qi technique that I can harness using kung fu." he explained sagely shakira made a mental note to ask him how to get this qi thing later but for now one thought had been nagging her "you know after we get these tablets we can really help people. I think we should call ourselves something, like a team name." Shakira said eagerly "you know that doesn't sound half bad." Anzu said "those customers in the bar said we looked like stars covered in that glowing mushroom stuff." "What about the four constellations?" Shakira said excitedly.

Nagin looked ecstatic "yesss, yess that soundss great, and we can help people you are absolutely right Shakira, our new purposes in life, that's a great idea." Shakira tried not to look too pleased and surprised at the same time "we still have a long road ahead." said Anzu "we do indeed." Oogway said in barely more than a whisper. And they set down a path until they came to overlook a beautiful valley "this is it in the middle of this valley are my fathers tablets I will finally except the only thing my father gave me." Shakira looked down and took a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever was coming next.

To be continued. (please feel free to tell me what you think.)


	10. Chapter 10 the Valley

chapter 10 the Valley

Directly below Shakira, and her companions was a very beautiful valley and there was only one thing Shakira could say to that "how in the blazes are we getting down there! there's no trail, or stairway!" she shouted "it is clear to me that we must first go over my plan on how we get close enough to the tablets guard to show him my crest, before we consider going down into the valley." Anzu said "fine what's the plan?" Shakira asked Anzu took a breath "it's simple, first I will fly each of us down to the middle of the valley where he last was, next one of us will distract him, while one of us holds him down, and I show him my crest he sees it, I take the tablets."

"Sssoundss sssimple enough, but what if it fails?" Nagin asked glibly Shakira gulped she didn't even want to think about the if "oh have a little faith I have a plan B if it fails then everyone surround him and rush him when he's knocked out we take the tablets and leave." Anzu said cheerily. Great Shakira thought with dread, they were either going to die or fail to get the stupid tablets, after all it was in Shakira's view a poorly thought out plan "and how are we going to get close enough to hold him down?" Oogway asked "any way you can." gulped Anzu.

After the discussion, which everyone agreed to (it was the only plan they had) Anzu flew them down to the middle of the valley where on top of a large stone stairway to a massive throne there sat a rabbit one tablet on each side of the throne the rabbit was wild eyed staring directly at them he spoke in a strange scratchy phlegmy sort of voice "greetings doom-ed ones! I am Lumfoot Jones protector, and keeper of the tablets of destiny, and soon to be your destroyer" he cackled. While he continued monologuing about how he was going to destroy them Shakira walked up behind him, and took the tablets.

She was walking down the steps when Lumfoot stopped in the middle of his monologue, and looked livid that Shakira had tried to walk away with the tablets as if it was a mere trinket he leaped at her with a silver knife screaming that it was the knife of ages or something Shakira stepped back as soon as he leaped at her "calm down lumfy you're not being very cool righ' now." Shakira said the rabbit looked furious "what the hell did you just call me you pathetic excuse for a lion." he said huffing "I just thought everyone deserves a nice nick name. you know?" she shrugged Lumfoot once again attempted to leap at Shakira.

As soon as he jumped Shakira kicked him in the opposite direction, Nagin grabbed his feet, and threw him to the ground, and Oogway touched his shoulder blade and temple seemingly paralyzing everything except his head Anzu stepped forward and thrusted his crest into the rabbits face "do you know what this is?" Lumfoot's lip began quivering and tears formed in his eyes "it is the crest of the fifth heir to babylon's throne, which markings state that your inheritance is the tablets of Destiny!" he cried out Shakira handed the tablets to Anzu, and he lifted them up showing a glowing light "yes! my father has made so that that I will wield the tablets strength." Anzu shouted tearfully.

Oogway had un-paralyzed Lumfoot but that proved to be a mistake as he jumped at anzu took the tablets and brandished the knife at him "come any closer and he dies." Lumfoot hissed Shakira reacted instinctively and used her tail to pick up the rabbit and throw him against the stone stairs he immediately got back up, ran all the way up the stairs and jumped off the top of the throne towards Anzu, Nagin caught him in mid air, and slammed him into a tree which he jumped off onto Oogway who shot a strange ball of golden light at him, while Shakira punched him in the neck he fell down for less than a moment after which he threw a knife at Oogway, it bounced off his shell and Lumfoot threw a second knife at Nagin which Shakira caught and threw back at the rabbit who deflected it onto a tree.

After all of that Shakira noticed Lumfoot was starting to tire. Lumfoot threw a third knife at

Shakira a little too quickly for her to notice it plunged into her shoulder she gave out a cry of pain, Anzu immediately projected "plan B." and everyone sprinted at Lumfoot and hit him with everything they got. Anzu grabbed the tablets and shot a green light at his feet, Oogway used a golden ball of light to hit him in the chest, Shakira punched him in the stomach, and Nagin snapped at his feet. Finally he fell over panting too tired to attack there was no need for Oogway to paralyze him.

Anzu once again held up his crest "you do realize this is real right?" "yes." Lumfoot responded "then you have got some explaining to do bunny boy if you knew it was real and the tablets are rightfully mine why did you attack?" Anzu asked furiously "the.. sheer power of the tablets was glorious I believe it *pant* consumed my being I would not let anyone anything come near the tablets its strength has clouded my mind I am no longer myself and I want the tablets… I … i need them please, please, please let me have them, please." he pleaded like a child.

"I say we kill him right now." Shakira said coldly Lumfoot began sobbing heavily in between pants it was very pitiful to watch "come on zu let'ss go." Nagin said dismissively they began walking away and before they had fully left the area Lumfoot cried out "I will get you lion n one misuses Lumfoot Jones' name and lives." "my name is Shakira!" she called back Anzu had flown them out of the valley when they were greeted by the sight of several monkeys, birds and gazelles Shakira stared at them for a bit before they started shouting apparently celebrating.

"What?" Shakira said dumbfounded "you defeated the terrible diseased one!" a monkey said ecstatically "and liberated the land!" a bird shouted "who are you?" another monkey said all four of them grinned from ear to ear "we are the four constellations!" they shouted in unison "and we will protect, attack, and defend to the very end!" "whoa how did we all say the exact same thing at once?" Shakira parroted wide eyed "I have no idea but it just felt right!" said Anzu "this was our plan all along the jungle that ssurroundss thisss valley was filled with creaturessss that didn't trussst uss but we knew if we defeated the rabbit they would be perfectly fine with usssss living here. we just had no idea they would be ssso grateful." Nagin explained impressively. "We even have a house where we can live near the edge of the jungle it's the perfect place, we should head there next." Anzu said. Shakira quite agreed so they started walking in that direction surrounded by showers of praise and thanks all the way there."

To be continued

(feel free to tell me what you think.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 the Tree

Shakira, Anzu, Nagin, and Oogway had just gained a large round of applause from most of the creatures in the jungle they had saved from the tyranny of a power hungry rabbit for once in Shakira's life everything seemed to be going right, until they got to the treehouse that Anzu had told them about, and it was a mess "I guess we haven't been here for a few years and it was reclaimed by the forest." Anzu shrugged "and wild animalssss." Nagin said pointing out a trio of monkeys chilling on top of the house. Shakira however was optimistic for once and spoke over their complaints "hey, hey guys it may look like crap,and rubbish on the outside, but inside it's probably at the very least better." she beamed.

They walked inside and it was… beautiful! There were five open rooms with walls dividing them but no doors a large main living room with a tremendous table in the center and seven chairs in a kitchen-like room "wow I was not expecting it to be actually good, I thought it would be worse." Oogway said impressed "allright time to address the elephant in the room, or rather the roof if you understand what I'm on about." Shakira said "Nagin can eat them if you want?" Anzu said "pleassse don't be volunteering me!" Nagin hissed crossly. "Nah wasn't going to ask any of you, was just gonna go up there myself." Shakira said confidently.

Shakira ascended the roof by means of a conveniently placed ladder quite effortlessly especially due to her apparently prehensile tail to be met with the sight of three monkeys who eyed her angrily "excuse me who the hell are you?" one monkey said "yeah and why are you on OUR tree!" another said, Shakira paid no attention to them as she started stretching and cracking her knuckles she had taken care of many snub-nosed monkeys while she slept in her cave back on the mountain she gave all three of them a smirk and pounced toward them.

After a few minutes Shakira came back down in the house portion of the tree with nine strange looking slabs of meat "got about three a monkey, they barely had anything on 'em." she said disappointed the other three gave her disgusted looks and went back to their conversation Shakira hung the meat up in a closet like room and afterward headed back to where everyone else was they talked for a long time Shakira zoned out at one point but seemed to re-focus

when the conversation somehow journeyed into parents "my mother was half-demon my father was_" Nagin began before she was cut off by Shakira "half demon.. what? I can't even Anzus father tried to protect the tablets from demons." She said furiously "my mother was a demon as well." Anzu said "she tried to steal the tablets from my father so he hid them with his most reliable protector."

Shakira was in shock, but Oogway seemed unfazed by it as if he already knew "you're both half demon?" Shakira asked "yess I hope that doessn't hurt our relationssship in any way." Nagin said nervously. Of course after what they had been through, and what Shakira herself had been through she didn't want to lose them, and she was starting to feel guilty she didn't say that because she didn't want to be around them, as a matter of fact she thought it was very interesting "no I didn't mean, i'm sorry I just thought it was cool because before I left my home a demon told me I would see a human child, and_" Shakira was cut off by Anzu "awwwwww a mans cub they are so cute. was it a boy or a girl?" Shakira was slightly disgusted by this however she did not comment, and contented herself with wrinkling her nose.

"I don't get how a human child, or any human for that matter could be cute, or appealing in any way, and it was a boy." Shakira said firmly "I just think they are cute, I do not know why they just are. But why would a demon tell you about some human?" Anzu parroted shakira wasn't sure where to begin "well he said I would become some immortal being or some rubbish like tha_" she was cut off by a tail held up by Nagin and the darkest look Shakira had ever seen "did the demon ssssay itssss name?" "yes it was something like Daemonium." Shakira uttered shocked.

"The messsenger of the demonsss." Nagin said equally as dark as her expression "well did you become immortal yet?" Anzu asked "no but i'd like a water turned to wine right about now if ya know what I mean." Shakira, grinned everyone laughed except Oogway "what's wrong Oogy too sacrilegious for you?" Shakira asked slightly concerned after all she may be starting to like this tortoise "no it was spot on, I just have a previous encounter with this Daemonium." he said turning his blank expression into a signature Oogway smile. After a long time it was very late Shakira decided to go to one of the rooms and sleep right when she got up from the table there was a knock on the door Shakira went to the door to see a Marmot "who the hell are you?" Shakira asked grumpily after all she wanted to go to sleep, not talk to some stupid Marmot.

"The mighty king of the jungle requests your presence at his humble home." the very small Marmot said nervously, eyeing Shakira's teeth "ain't gonna eat-cha mate" she said rolling her eyes "and we'll come to your fancy pants "humble home." where the hell is it?" after the marmot told them the directions he got the hell out of there, Shakira may have said she wouldn't eat him but he wasn't taking any chances. After the marmot left Shakira gave a sideways grin to Nagin, Anzu, and Oogway "I guess we're going on another adventure." Shakira said happily.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12 the king of the jungle

chapter 12 the king of the jungle

"Shakira was going ahead of Anzu, Nagin, and, Oogway because she hadn't had much alone time lately. While she was walking she got lost in thought and suddenly realized that it had been over three months since she left home, this did not surprise her however she was curious how she had changed since then so she walked over to the nearest stream and stared at her reflection. She began to notice more defined features she was more thin, and seemingly had a large growth spurt in that small amount of time it was true what her mother said "she will grow." Shakira began to notice she looked less like her mother than she ever expected. Shakira suddenly started welling up with tears as she thought about what the villagers said before she left she was ugly, no not only ugly but hideous, she felt a burning desire for these stripes it didn't matter that she had never known about them until three months ago, it didn't matter that she looked nothing like her mother, but maybe just maybe if she got these stripes she would look like her mother, if she didn't she might as well wear a cloak for the rest of her life.

"Anzu, and Nagin were walking by when they noticed Shakira bent over a stream gushing with tears, Nagin's heart ached as she looked at Shakira, she had run away from home, but why? Nagin figured if anything would make her feel better they should start by talking about the root of the problem. "ssss-Shakira what's wrong?" Nagin asked soothingly Shakira was embarrassed that her new friends saw her crying she never used to before she left home "I, I was just thinking about home, you know? I never told anybody this before I left, but…" She sniffed and hesitated once again, just like when Nagin had nearly fallen down the chasm time seemed to move so slowly and her tail twitched, did she trust them enough yet to tell them? She stared up at Anzu, and Nagins concerned faces they actually cared for her wanted to share everything with her, after all they had told her about there demon parents it was only right.

"As you know I found out that all tigers have stripes except me, but worse than that my parents created a massive cover up hiding every tigers fur in cloaks in the entire village, in addition they hid me away from even themselves in a cave miles away from our home, well their home I was only allowed in one room, and spent nearly all my time in an open cave being attacked by wild animals, and being force fed ways to run a kingdom I never wanted, I never had friends, I never had family, and as soon as they thought it was right to tell me everything the villagers hated me threatening me, and telling me I was a hideous runt that would never be queen of a kingdom I hated, filled with unwashed peasants that told me I wasn't a real tiger!" she cried out.

"When Shakira had finished she couldn't see from the sheer amount of tears in her eyes, she wiped hem away, and sat up straight waiting for what would happen next. Right then Oogway cleared his throat softly and gave her a signature Oogway smile, Shakira couldn't help but give him a sniffly laugh "why are you so happy?" she asked tearily Oogways smile just widened and he spoke soft as ever "let us walk and talk we should be at the king of the jungles home soon. They started walking and talking attempting to cheer Shakira up "Don't listen to them Shakira they don't know what they're talking about." Anzu said encouragingly "yessss you are very beautiful, and i'm ssssure you would make an amazing queen." Nagin chimed in, this did in fact make Shakira feel better, and she herself was indeed quite sure she would make a good queen, it was just the kingdom that was the problem perhaps she could seek out a new kingdom to call her own.

"They finally arrived at the home, and it was ugly as sin "well if this is the place then this arsehole is no king." Shakira grumbled, she was so sleepy that she hardly cared "yeh why are we even here" Nagin said agreeing completely Anzu ignored both of them completely and rapped on the door which appeared to be made of mud. A beautiful white rabbit "hello welcome to my hovel my name is Titus, I suppose you are wondering why I don't live in an extravagant palace?" he said in a deep calming voice. Shakira's eyes almost bulged out of her head from the overwhelming presence, he seemed to emanate a strange powerful sort of feeling from himself he was just a small rabbit and yet he himself felt so, commanding.

""We just want to know why you called us here." Anzu spoke up before he could continue "oh of course, my jungle is being plagued by a giant crab who goes by the name of Crusher he has recently been causing much destruction and death attempting to break into a large cave nearby he appears to also carry a weapon of supernatural power. I heard of the battle between you and the deranged rabbit that guarded the tablets of old and your vanquish of him from power, in addition I also heard of your bar fight with long sought after criminals whom you sedated long enough for them to be arrested by my guard. Please I would not bother you if I had any other choice, can you help us?" Shakira gave the others a sideways glance and they huddled on the other side of the room "so do you think we should help him?" she parroted in a whisper "yes I believe it would be best if we did, there must be something in this cave that interests the crab enough to break in, something important." Anzu responded "well I think we sssshould only agree asss long asss we can keep whatever thissss crab isssss after." Nagin added "and make sure that whatever it is does not fall into the wrong hands." Oogway finished.

"They made sure the king knew their demands which to everyones surprise he agreed to all of them cheerfully. "And remember his weakness is a soft spot under the base his left frontmost leg if you hit that then he will be knocked out cold." Titus said after giving them directions to the cave. The began walking away from Titus's home and Oogway started walking closer to Shakira "what's up Oogy?" Shakira asked "I wanted to speak to you about your upset earlier." he said calmly Shakira had been waiting for this Oogway did not get his chance to talk to her about it in the moment "have you made any mistakes lately, any big mistakes that led you to believe what those villagers told you?" he asked "yes, when I ran away from home I realized that I was just proving them right I would never be queen especially since I chose not to be." Oogway was silent for several minutes as they walked before speaking once again. "It doesn't matter what you've done in the past, what is important is for you to focus on the now, and whether or not the choices you made were right for you." he said Shakira thought about this for a long time so long in fact that by the time she wanted to respond they were nearly to the cave.

""Oogy." Shakira said, Oogway looked over at her making sure she knew that she had his attention "thank you, you may not know but I didn't really like you at first." she said tearing up again Oogway responded with his voice breaking slightly "you're welcome, and Shakira, it's not your fault." they had arrived at the cave and it was a wreck from the looks of it the crab had quite a ways to go before he broke the cave enough to enter it, and he was enormous, the biggest crab Shakira had ever seen. The crab was standing in a pose staring at them dramatically "I am Crusher, I have been expecting you, prepare to meet your doom!" he screamed. "No need to shout mate, we're right here." Shakira said. Crusher charged at them and they prepared for an epic battle.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13 the cave

chapter 13 the cave

The crab whos name was Crusher had just started charging unfortunately directly at Shakira. "why is it always me?" She said before jumping out of the way "I just realized we don't have a plan." Anzu said glumly "then lets improvise." Oogway shrugged, what followed was a catastrophe. The crab charged at Nagin who turned into a woman "what the hell?!" Shakira yelled dumbfounded and extremely distracted, so much in fact that she didn't notice a giant crab leg kicking her into a tree. Oogway attempted to use a qi based nerve attack but it wasn't very effective, and Nagin and Anzu both tried to hit the spot that Titus told them about but it wasn't exposed yet so not only did it fail but the crab then grabbed Nagin and held his claw around her throat "isnt this convenient? Now why don't you go in that cave and bring out the slab wrapped in cloth on the shelf?"

"And what if we refuse?" Oogway asked "is the extremely sharp and large claw around her throat not obvious enough? you stupid turtle! Crusher screamed violently "I'll go." Shakira said stepping forward "but is the opening big enough?" Crusher then laughed and cried "my biggest dream is finally coming true. Go NOW!" he shouted repeatedly. Shakira ran into the cave as fast as she could, as soon as she got the slab or whatever the sooner Nagin would be safe, she stepped in the cave and sitting before her was a shelf with a single book sized object wrapped in a cloth, obviously the slab "good now I can get the hell out of here." she said breathlessly but a corner of the slab caught her eye, maybe she could just have a little peak. Shakira peeled back the cloth to see a few symbols, she had to know more and tore the cloth off.

It was very strange, and seemed to almost tell a story "Mystics, true balance, golden power, Nacractic, it's a prophecy!" Shakira said. She was trying to think about what she had just read, and really what it meant. When she figured it out heard a struggle outside, and ran out to see Nagin had broken free of Crushers hold and was attempting to get him to expose his weak point "Stop, stop I have your stupid slab." Shakira projected at the top of her lungs. Crusher looked ecstatic "give it to me now, I need it." he said crazily Shakira was way too intrigued by the slab and she was no longer willing to give it up, but at the same time she didn't want to risk Nagins life "why don't you bend over and grab it from me?" she said slyly Crusher obliged and bent all the way over exposing the fleshy base of his leg.

Anzu immediately pulled out his tablets and hit Crusher in his achilles heel with a large amount of green energy knocking him out cold. Everyone paused to take a breath there was so much relief flooding over all of them that they each nearly passed out "first off what is the name of ever living hell was that bad there Nagin?" Shakira asked panting Nagin looked confused at first but then afterward her face lit up "oh that, that'sss jusst something I can do when I get over emotional I can't really control it yet. Ssorry I forgot to tell you." she said sheepishly Shakira had yet another overwhelming wave of relief "no it's fine it just surprised me quite a bit." she said then afterward Oogway pulled a weird looking crystal ball out of Crushers grip "this must be the supernatural weapon." Anzu said wisely "speaking of which, nice job with that energy blast mate." Shakira said remembering the quick thinking on part of Anzu.

"Well let's get the hell out of here before this stupid crab wakes up." Shakira said nervously. When they had left Shakira finally revealed the slab "it's a prophecy, and what's really interesting is it tells a story of a human." Shakira explained grinning Anzu couldn't help making an adoring face "in fact it tells of the exact human that desecrated my families sacred pool." Shakira, it specifically says a human born with greater power than that of a "Mystic" what is a mystic? And it also says that three ancient beings will attempt to purify the world. But what interests me the most is this human it mentions, I believe that the human that demon told me I would see is the same one mentioned in this prophecy." Nagin, Anzu, and Oogway exchanged glances "but how can you know for sure?" Oogway asked.

"My families sacred pond supposedly had an ancient protection over it that only allowed a tiger or a creature stronger than a tiger." Shakira explained with excitement rising, but no sooner than her excitement reached it's peak did she put on a frown "what'ssss son Sshakira?" Agin said concerned "well Anzu has his tablets so he can all sorts of things with those, you have venom Nagin and you can turn into a woman or something which i'm sure is useful for all kinds of things, even Oogway has that qi stuff, i'm just a useless stripe-less tiger." Shakira said "that is not true Shakira that tail trick of yours has come in handy more than once." Anzu remembered.

"That's true, I just wonder if I could be doing more to help you guys, then we could work together better, and not repeat the crab fighting fiasco." Shakira said sadly "well for now we should just rest." Oogway said as they arrived at the house. The y'all said good night to one another and picked out their rooms, when Shakira went to her room all sorts of thoughts were flowing through her head, the prophecy, Nagins strange ability, and the days to come. Finally exhaustion took her, and she drifted off to sleep. In her dream she saw three dark figures, and a metallic creature that smiled eerily, and said "you have no idea what you have done."

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14 the dream

(sorry this is going to be a relatively short chapter.)

A creepy metallic creature was eyeing Shakira eerily "now that you have read the prophecy of Nacractic you have been chosen for the ultimate task, go to the valley of the fruit of purest white and then you will know your path." he said happily his smile gradually turning into an angered face "what the hell is going on why do you sound happy while looking angry!?" Shakira asked as the shadowy figures continued forward "and who are they?" she asked the metallic creature bent its head back and let out a breath that blew away the shadow from the figures revealing Anzu, Nagin, and an unknown third figure. "what are you guys doing in my dream?" Shakira asked confused, Nagin hissed, and an enormous flame appeared, and then all around her was the jungle that they had just became accustomed to. a large swirled symbol appeared in the sky and a single drop of what seemed to be water fell to the jungle floor.

The flame consumed the jungle burning everything in its path before Nagin, Anzu and the third figure she couldn't quite see were knocked down by a human boy the same one that she saw at her families sacred pond , Nagin drew forward and held a knife over the human boy, a golden flash appeared and Shakira was surrounded by the fire. Before she awoke she saw the metallic creatures looming smile "Nacractic is beauty." was the last thing she heard before she woke up in a cold sweat. Nagin came slithering into her room quickly and looked extremely concerned "what'ssss wrong?! did you have a nightmare?!" she asked Shakira took a few moments to breathe and got up to head over to the spot where she was keeping the stone slab from the cave.

"Golden power, Nacractic, this can't be." Shakira said distantly, it felt as if she had some faint separation from the world, of course it could have been that she just woke up "what are you talking about?" Nagin asked "I want to underssstand but_" "shut up shut up I need a minute to think, sorry Nagin I didn't mean it like that I just." Shakira was saying so quickly it was difficult for Nagin to absorb anything she said. After all the noise Anzu came running in "what's wrong?" he asked just as concerned as Nagin "it was my dream Anzu, there was that same human boy and you were there and you were trying to make the jungle beautiful…" that was it everything in Shakiras head suddenly clicked "you were trying to make some kind of rain forest renaissance to make the jungle beautiful, and the human showed up to try and stop you. BY BURNING DOWN THE JUNGLE!" she began thinking and she formulated a plan.

"We need to find the valley of the white fruit it's the only way, somehow i'm going to find a way to make a spell that can control fire so that the human won't be able to burn down the jungle. If we control the fire he can't but we need his golden power." Shakira wasn't sure how she knew this but she was sure it was true Anzu looked at Shakira, and seemed to speak very carefully "are, you sure about this?" he said "absolutely positive." Shakira aid although she wasn't sure she was "where, and or what isss even the valley of the white fruit?" Nagin. "I have no ide_ west of the rainforest floor directly outs the boundaries of the waterfall." Shakira said with words that didn't feel like her own, Oogway suddenly appeared and softly said "than that is where we are going to go."

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15 the Race

chapter 15 the Race

Shakira was running in the eastern direction of the jungle with Nagin, and Anzu trailing behind trying to catch up "did you really have to leave as soon as the sun came up?" Anzu shouted ahead. "Yes." Shakira said like it was obvious "we have to go as early as possible and get to the valley." Oogway had somehow managed to catch up and had not broken a sweat "how do you know the valley even exists?" he asked cheerily Shakira stopped suddenly "you think it''s not real?" She asked accusingly Oogway just smiled, and said "did I say that?" Nagin, and Anzu had finally managed to catch up and were panting heavily.

When they had finally caught there breath Nagin started to frown "how will we know when we've reached this white-fruit valley?" Shakira thought about this for only a few seconds when the answer came to her "we will see a parted waterfall at the west most part of the jungle." she wasn't even sure how she knew all of these things, but all she knew is that she had to come up with a plan to stop this human from burning down the jungle. "you know if you hadn't left twenty minutes before us we would have beaten you there." Nagins' frown disappeared in an instant and her face lit up.

"Is that a challenge?" Shakira said confidently "you know I believe it is." Oogway said in a jokingly serious tone. Nagin rolled her eyes "you're a tortoissse, you can't even walk that fassst." "I don't know about that, he seemed perfectly able to catch up with me and he left a few minutes after you two "slow and steady wins the race, but I can still move with great haste." Oogway said quietly They all exchanged grins "what if that was a challenge?" Anzu asked, they once again exchanged grins "all right first to the parted waterfall wins." Shakira said in a very final way.

And like that the race was on, no holds barred, they were allowed to use pretty much anything they had as long as they didn't injure each other, it was a lot of fun shared between them. When it started Anzu got really far ahead with the strength of the tablets, but then Shakira swung from a tree with her tail, and catapulted ahead. Completely unknown to Shakira Oogway was far ahead, and almost got to the waterfall before Anzu sped through the sky and got there first "you have to be quicker than that if you want to beat Anzu." Shakira panted catching up to them both.

It seemed like the race was over before Nagin came down from a tree saying "what took you all ssssso long?" Anzus beak dropped and his eyes widened "you beat all of us?" he said "hey don't act ssso surprised." Nagin said laughing Shakira looked at her smiling but then immediately a thought occurred to her "this human is going to try to burn down this rainforest I have no idea when, but it could be any day, it's going to be very dangerous….my friends, the only ones I've ever had, I can't let them do this, not with me." she thought sadly "Ssshakira what's wrong?" Nagin asked concerned seeing the look on Shakira's face.

Shakira looked back at her and gave her a half hearted smile "yeah i'm great." she said stiffly "just ready to go behind the waterfall." "what do you mean behind the waterfall?" Anzu asked wit his eyes narrowed. Suddenly Shakiras brain seemed to shut down and all this information seemingly coming from nowhere ceased to flow she gave Anzu a nervous glance "I have no idea." The all stared up at the waterfall until Shakira walked forward directly through the falls "come on through it's safe." she said. When they had all walked through Shakira shook the water off of her fur like a dog "it looks like we may have another problem though." And there was in fact an enormous rock sitting in front of what looked like a cave lining.

To be continued


End file.
